Family Blood
by Missyfixit
Summary: Vlad has always wanted to know if there is more family of his out there. But now he's about to find out, when his long lost sister comes to Bathory. And heres the worst part: She's wants him dead. -Mild Language, Violence, and thematic elements-
1. Chapter 1

Vlad brushed his bangs out of his eyes as he set to work on his English assignment.

He was supposed to write an essay about his family, and so, he did what he could.

_There are many people I know that I consider family._

Vlad flipped the pencil over to erase.

He started over.

_Family has always been important to me, and my family is what I keep the closest to my heart. I have my aunt, Nelly, who has been my guardian for the past three years. Even though she is my legal guardian and not truly my blood-related aunt, it still feels like she's true family. And she is. _

_Then there is my uncle, Otis._

Vlad stopped. He couldn't go on and on about Otis, especially when he was his substitute teacher for eighth-grade English. Everyone would start suspecting Vlad of isomething.

He erased the part about Otis and continued the essay.

At the end, he included a question to himself:

_I'm not quite sure, but maybe, could there be other close relatives of mine out there?_

He closed his writing journal and flopped on his bed. He looked at his clock just as Amenti, Aunt Nelly's cat, leaped on his stomach, causing him to emit an "oof."

"Amenti..." Vladimir groaned, picking up the plump cat and setting him on the floor. He then heard the door close.

"I'm home!" Nelly called from the front of the house.

"I'll be down in a bit!" Vlad picked himself off the bed and almost literally leaped down the stairs, making his way to the kitchen to find his aunt and uncle in a seemingly deep conversation, so deep that it was making Nelly blush.

"Ahem," Vlad cleared his throat. "Hey Aunt Nelly, Uncle Otis. Welcome home." He ran over to give them a hug.

After all that had happened to his parents, his experiences with Elysia, and even his encounter with the vampire slayer, Vlad had taken his guardians' presence more seriously.

As Vlad broke the group embrace, he heard the rustle of a paper bag, out of which Aunt Nelly pulled an Igloo insulated lunchbox.

Both Vlad and Otis immediately knew what is was, and were almost like puppy dogs at Nelly's feet.

"This is for dinner." Nelly shook her head and flicked her hand to shoo them away.

As the guys headed over to the living room, Vlad stopped Otis to ask him a question.

"So...um, do I have any other close relatives that I don't know about? Like other aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents..."

"Siblings," Otis looked over at Vlad intently. "to tell you the truth, Vladimir, I am truly not quite sure."

Vlad shrugged, looked over his shoulder smugly. Seeing that Nelly was no longerin the kitchen, he tiptoed quitely to the freezer and snagged two blood bags, popped them into the microwave, and returned to the living room. He tossed one to Otis, who nodded a thanks, and plopped on the couch.

_What if, _Vlad wondered. _What if I have brothers or sisters?_

-------

The girl with the jet-black hair set down her suitcase as she waited for her taxi to pull up to the curb. She had on a pair of aviator sunglasses, which hid a pair of mysterious, blended grey eyes that were rimmed in death-black eyeliner. She wore a pair of Tripp skinny jeans and a Rage Against the Machine tee with a white-long-sleeved thermal underneath. Even though it was about 95 degrees outside, this girl was just all bundled up. The cab pulled up to the curb, and she loaded her things into the trunk. Then without word, the cab pulled off. And like that, she was gone.

She was on her way to Bathory, the small, small town with a population of about 1,000. There was one highschool, which was also the middle school, and the local mini-mart, also known as the Stop-n-Shop.

She arrived at her destination and payed the cab driver, who sped off hastily.

She pulled out a pamphlet from her pocket that read "Foreign Student Program" and opened it.

_The boy's name is Henry..._

She walked up to the door and knocked, greeted by a woman who was smiling,ear to ear.

"You must be Valerie! Oh, come in, dear. Let me help you with your bags."

"Thanks," Valerie said quietly, with a small smile.

"Oh dear, don't have to be shy." She turned toward the house. "Henry!"

Henry came bounding down the stairs, whispering something that sounded like 'I hope she's hot' over and over again.

"Henry, this is Valerie. Valerie, this is my son, Henry."

"Hi," Henry smiled. Valerie smiled back.

"Henry, help her upstairs. Make her comfortable." And like that, she disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, uh, Val, you got a last name?"

"Tod. Valerie Tod."

"Huh. You have the same last name of my best friend! Haha!"

Valerie smirked.

_Vlad._

Bathory was the perfect place to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad trudged up the stairs of Bathory High with a dismal look on his face. His was _supposed_ to walk to school with Henry, but when he didn't show up at Vlad's house, he walked to Henry's house. 'He already left, dear,' was what Henry's mother told him.

He got to the top of the stairs and entered the double doors, continuing his slumping through the hall. He finally came to a stop to see Henry leaning up against his locker.

"Dude!" Vlad shook his head. Henry just shrugged.

"What?"

"We were _supposed _to walk to school _together_, like always. Did you forget? Or did something _more_ important come up?" Vlad leaned against the wall. Henry walked towards him with caution.

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin today." Henry laid a hand on Vlad's shoulder. Vlad looked back at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound snappy. I didn't get much sleep last night and I've had a lot on my mind lately. Some questions that I feel need to be answered," he sighed and shrugged.

"Like what?" Henry suddenly sounded interested.

"Well," Vlad sighed again, trying to figure out how to explain. He was just about to speak when a girl dressed all in black whizzed by. "What the..."

Then Bill and Tom ran by. Vlad did his best to hide behind Henry, but to no avail. The two bullies stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Goth Boy!"

"Ah, shit." Vlad rolled his eyes and took off in a sprint. He seemed to run for ever when he finally ran into someone, landing flat on his face.

"Vlad! Oh my gosh! Are you ok?"

Vlad squinted and looked up, rubbing his head. He managed a small smile when he saw who it was.

"Oh, hi. Uh, sorry, Meredith." He picked himself up and dusted off.

"So, what's the rush?"

Vlad looked behind him, and then looked around.

"It's, uh..." Bill and Tom were gone. "...nothing. I'll see you in class."

"Ok," Meredith blushed as Vlad started to walk away.

"Dude!" Henry ran up next to him.

"What?"

"Just ask her out already!"

Vlad turned to Henry and glared. Who in their right mind would ever go out with 'Goth Boy'? Not to mention, if she did go out with him, what would she think if she found out about...

The bell rang. Vlad picked up his backpack and turned back to Henry.

"I'll see you after class." Vlad started to walk away.

"Yeah," and Henry walked to his class.

When Vlad got to his seat, he slumped down in his seat. He peered up at the clock and groaned.

Time seemed to be moving at the speed of molasses in the middle of December. He pulled up his sleeve and stared at his tattoo.

If there is more of my family out there, would they have a tattoo, too?

He pulled his sleeve down, carefully. He didn't want to active the glyph-like mark, being the fact that every time he touched it, his eyes would flash a brilliant shade of purple. He wouldn't want to start a commotion, especially what happened with him and Eddie Poe that one night...

Suddenly, the guilt and sadness for what he said in the hall returned to him. He wished only for this day to pick up somehow. And for time to go a teeny bit faster. But Vlad was pulled out of his daze when the teacher spoke up.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Valerie. I want you all to make her feel welcome."

The girl with the black hair walked into the class with a disgusted look on her face.

_Humans. Lots of them._

Vlad had quit all of his moping and looked towards the girl.

Black skinny jeans, black hoodie, and deep grey eyes; all surrounded by sleek, black hair.

_That's the girl from the hall..._

Vlad looked closely as she glanced once more around the room, suddenly locking eyes with Vlad.

Vlad winced. Why was she staring? And why does...

_...she look like my mom?_

She did. She had the almost same angelic face of Mellina Tod. The thought made Vlad cringe inside.

He slunk back in his seat, pulling his hood over his head.

"Mr. Tod," the teacher spoke up with an as-a-matter-of-factly tone. "Please, put your hood down."

He rolled his eyes as he did as instructed. She kept staring, causing Vlad split from class as soon as the bell rang. He found Henry waiting outside the door.

"Hey," Vlad looked extremely sheepish. And sad. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"Don't sweat it. So, how'd class go?"

"Well," he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. "There's this really weird girl in my class, and she just stared at me the entire period. She's new and here's the weird part..." Vlad lowered his voice to a low whisper. Henry leaned in to hear better in the noisy hallway. "...she looked like the spitting image of my mom."

"Freaky!"

"Yeah, but I don't know if my mom had any kids before she married my dad."

"Or, if your parents had a kid that you don't know about. "

Vlad rubbed his head vigorously like some sort of faerie would appear and solve all of his problems. Henry pointed to his wrist.

"Does she have a tattoo?" he whispered, deathly serious.

"Well, if your parents did have a child, or your mom did before she got married, do you think Nelly or Otis would know?" Vlad smirked at Henry's question.

"Only one way to find out."


End file.
